Sunrise, Sunset And Thoughts
by baileybeagle
Summary: Deeks is at the beach as the sun rises and has someone on his mind...Kensi is at the beach when the sunsets, with someone on her mind. Will Kensi and Deeks meet to tell each other what's on their minds? Or will they keep silent?
1. Marty Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**SUNRISE AND THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Deeks has a few things on his mind as he watches the sun rise...that evening as the sunsets Kensi is a the beach with a few things on her mind. Will the two talk about what's on their minds?**

**CHAPTER 1: SUNRISE...DEEKS**

**DEEKS...**

Deeks was at the beach for his usaul early morning surf, but today he had something...more like someone on his mind.

Kensi Marie Byle

Yeah, she was hot and no matter what he had told her...she was DEFINITELY his type.

They had a 'thing'

They bantered, bickered and flirted.

So why could he never take a chance and tell her he wants there to be more?

More then friends...more then partners.

Why can't he tell her he wants a relationship and not just a work partership?

Well, there are several reasons...

What if they broke up? He would have to go back to the LAPD, where let's face it half of the LAPD hated him.

What if she didn't want a relationship with him?

What if she rejected him?

Sure, he constantly pushed her buttons seeing how far he could push her. If he told her how he felt...

He might push her to far and she would shut down. He knows she's afraid of getting hurt after what has happened in her life.

He knew when he met her at that GYM a few years ago...

She was different from anyone women he had known. He had felt...well, what better word...

A spark between them and he could tell she had felt it to.

Their undercover assignment a few months ago as a married couple...during the assignment...she had told him a few things and he joked about her going soft on him.

She had said it was nice to have someone to say good night to at the end of the day.

She had also said one morning she had not woken him up, because his nose was doing a cute twitching thing.

Right now he was so confused...so what do you do? He would have to think about that later, because right now it was time to go.

He had to get home and get ready for a work, spending another day debating on if he should tell Kensi how he felt.


	2. Kensi Marie Byle

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**SUNRISE, SUNSET AND THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know it's taking me a while to update and I will update as much this week as I can. **

**I'm having surgery on Friday and I know that aftert the surgery it may take a few days before I get back to my stories. **

**I swear this is never ending...EIGHT. I'm working on seven other stories and just had to write an 8th one. This one should only be a couple of chapters though.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Deeks has a few things on his mind as he watches the sun rise...that evening as the sunsets Kensi is a the beach with a few things on her mind. Will the two talk about what's on their minds?**

**CHAPTER 2: SUNSET...KENSI**

**KENSI...**

Getting out of her SRX, Kensi closed the car door and headed started driving...

She had been surprised to find herself at the beach. She found a place to sit as, the sun was beginning to set and...

Sure, this was not something she normally did, but it had a been a long stressful day. When you work as a Federal Agent though...

What day isn't stressful?

But that was not what was on Kensi's mind. Kensi's thoughts kept turning to a certain...

NCIS/LAPD Liaison Officer...

Martin Deeks

There had been something about him at the time they met. Though Kensi was not sure what it was.

Callen had been teasing her and suggested, Deeks baby blue eyes.

Sam had suggested it was, Deeks fluffy hair.

Kensi knew it wasn't Deeks looks that had caught her attention though, it had been...something else.

Deeks could cheer her up one minute and really push her buttons the next.

She knew she wanted more with him. She wanted to see what would happen if they tried to figure out their 'thing'.

Kensi realized at some point that she had _FALLEN IN LOVE _with, Martin Deeks.

No! She couldn't be in love with...Deeks!

The two of them always flirted and bickered with each other...but Deeks is a big flirt anyway.

So it didn't really mean anything...right?

What if she told him how she felt and he rejected her? What if they dated and something happened to break them up?

He would go back to the LAPD and they would lose the relat...partnership they have now.

Kensi was having a hard time trying to decide...she would just have to find the time and courage to talk to, Deeks.

Courage...she was a brave person, but when it came to talking to Deeks about her feelings for him...that sent butterflies to her stomach and really scared her.

The last rays of sun disappeared and Kensi got up, making her decision to go talk to Deeks. She was headed to Deeks apartment.

Not knowing that at that very same time, Deeks had reached the same decision and was headed to her house.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Will they miss each other or will they finally talk?**


	3. MISSING EACH OTHER

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**SUNRISE, SUNSET AND THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Deeks has a few things on his mind as he watches the sun rise...that evening as the sunsets Kensi is a the beach with a few things on her mind. Will the two talk about what's on their minds?**

**CHAPTER 3: MISSING EACH OTHER...**

**DEEKS P.O.V.**

I knocked on Kensi's door, but there was no answer.

"Fern, are you home? Come on, Princess...you know you want to see me!" I called through the door.

When there was still no answer, I knocked again. Then I looking around and that's when I noticed what I hadn't before...

Kensi's car was not here and the house was dark.

Some dectective I am. I walked back to my car and got in, with the intention of waiting. After waiting for half an hour, I headed home...

She must have gone out for the night. I would just have to wait and see her on Monday_**. **_

I wonder if I will ever get to tell her. _**  
**_

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I had finally reached Deeks apartment and knocked. I heard Monty come running...

He was scratching at the door and whining. I thought it wouldn't be long before Deeks opened the door.

After a minute I knocked again...

"Deeks!" I called, but the only answer came from Monty.

I waited another minute, before with a sigh I left knowing I would see him Monday. I just wondered if I would still have the courage to talk to him then.

So I left and after a while I was surprised to end up at my mom's house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I had to do it this way.**

**I the show on Tuesday and finally got to watch it on my computer today...it was good. Gave me a few ideas for the next chapter and I hope to have it up in a few hours. **


	4. Remembering Little Things, Marty

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**SUNRISE, SUNSET AND THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Deeks has a few things on his mind as he watches the sun rise...that evening as the sunsets Kensi is a the beach with a few things on her mind. Will the two talk about what's on their minds?**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**I was looking at my story stats earlier and got a laugh...**_

_**Two of my stories only have a 5,000 reader difference.**_

_**My NCIS story...the one story that has more readers then any other...**_

_**NCIS:  
FAMILY AND THE LOSS**_

_**Has a total at last count of 36,501  
Starts out as a Tony and Ziva story, but has Tim and Abby together to. The story goes over a 32 year period of time. More chapters then any other...**_

_**Okay, now I'm rambling. The other story...my second to biggest story, **_

_**I know that some of you have read:**_

_**NCIS: LOS ANGELES  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DEEKS!**_

_**Has at last count a total of**_

_**31,501 readers**_

_**I just thought that was funny and I want to thank eveyone who has been putting my stories on their,**_

_**Story alerts, favorite story list, reading and reviewing.**_

**CHAPTER 4: REMEMBERING LITTLE THINGS, MARTY...**

**DEEKS P.O.V.**

Over the weekend I had gone to Kensi's house to see her, but she wasn't there. I still have yet to tell her I went by her house this last weekened and she wasn't there.

I can't forget a few things that I have learned on our last case...

Well, Kensi wanted me to pick the lock on the door to that house...

I noticed that she was looking at my butt...

Kind of makes me wonder what she was thinking about.

Then she said something and told me she thought of it in the shower...

So, bad ass, Kensi Marie Byle thinks of ME while she's in the shower? I wonder what is going through her mind when she's taking a shower and thinking of me...

Not really hard to figure out...

Then let's not forget the butt slapp or...

The kiss a few months ago. She said it was a cover kiss...but do you think I don't think there was more to it?

I mean come on, there she could have done something else.

Makes me believe that she had been wanting to kiss me for a while and she remembered really well what I was wearing when we met...

Add all that up and you know what that tells me?

Well, at least what I hope it tells me...she's in love with, Marty Deeks.

There is no way she can deny it, either. Because if she tries...well, I'll just have to point out those few things to her.

I'll have to catch her before we leave today, so we can talk.

THIS IS MY CHANCE TO GET THE TRUTH OUT OF HER AND TELL HER! I HAVE TO TALK TO HER TODAY...


	5. I Can't Believe This

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**SUNRISE, SUNSET AND THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Deeks has a few things on his mind as he watches the sun rise...that evening as the sunsets Kensi is a the beach with a few things on her mind. Will the two talk about what's on their minds?**

**CHAPTER 5: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS...**

**KENSI P.O.V.**

The other night I went over to Deeks apartment. I had knocked, but there had been no answer. I had ended up at my mom's house...

I knew I would see Deeks at work, but I don't know how to explain to him how I feel. I thought about our relation...partnership in the last few years.

We had always had our banter and our 'thing' as everyone puts it, though Deeks and I tell them there is no 'thing'.

I can think of a number of times we have come close to crossing the line of our partnership and the one time I did.

I kissed hm...I told him it was a cover kiss and it was, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. If Deeks knew he would make fun of me.

He was suprised that I remembered what he was wearing when we first met...then he remembered what I was wearing.

Then recently I had to open my big mouth and give him something that he will probably use against me in the future.

'Freaks, Geeks and Deeks.'

Then I told him I thought of it in the shower. I know he won't forget that and he will never let it go.

At first I wasn't sure what was going on...

I was asked by a girl named, Astrid if I was 'IN LOVE' with Deeks and I guess that's when I realized something...

It was similar to what everyone always asked about the 'thing' between me and Deeks.

At sometime over the last few years of working with him...

I had fallen in love with my partner, Marty Deeks.

He was annoying and obnoxious, but at the same time...

Always there for me and caring...

He was handsome...if he even knew that thought crossed my mind, I would never hear then end of it.

'YUP! DEFINTLEY IN LOVE WITH, DEEKS! NOW I JUST HAVE TO GET THE COURAGE AGAIN AND TELL HIM!

I'll have to catch him before we get off and tell him we need to talk tonight!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I think you know what's coming in the next chapter...**

**THEY'RE FINALLY GOING TO TALK!**

**I think I mentioned before that Tuesday's episode gave me some ideas. I would have written this chapter and then other one last night, but it was already after eleven and I was falling asleep. **

**I did however write down ideas for the next chapter, before I went to bed.**

**So what do you think will happen? **

**Will they tell each other? Will Deeks live to see another day or will Kensi kill him? **

**Because remember...**

**Deeks, was going to point out little things he noticed in the last few years**


	6. We Need To Talk

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**SUNRISE, SUNSET AND THOUGHTS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Deeks has a few things on his mind as he watches the sun rise...that evening as the sunsets Kensi is a the beach with a few things on her mind. Will the two talk about what's on their minds?**

**CHAPTER 6: WE NEED TO TALK...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

The day had finally ended, Kensi and Deeks looked up at the same time...

"Deeks..." Kensi began. "Kens..." Deeks started at the same time. "Go ahead..." They said together.

Callen and Sam were watching the two with amused smiles on their faces. They knew they would hear about whatever was going on between the two eventually, so they left the bullpen...

Leaving only Kensi and Deeks.

"Go ahead, Kens." Deeks told her. "What were you were going to say?" Kensi conutered. "Uh-uh, you tell me first." Deeks said a grin spreading across his face. "Deeks, just tell me." Kensi told him.

"I uh...I wanted to talk to you about some things." Deeks looked down at his desk, making it seem as though he was making sure he had everything, but in reality he just couldn't look her in the eyes right. "What did you want to talk about? Deeks, are you okay?" Kensi asked coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Wh...oh yeah, I'm...I'm good. I don't want to talk here though, okay?" Deeks asked and this time he did look up. "Okay...where do you want to talk?" Kensi asked him. "Well, I have to go home and take care of, Mon..." Deeks began. "I'll just follow you back to your apartment then." Kensi said.

For a moment there seemed to be something in the air between the two, beccause they both had a feeling...they were getting ready to talk about their 'thing'.

**DEEKS' APARTMENT...**

Deeks and Kensi took Monty for a walk, then it was finally time to talk.

After getting back, Deeks had gotten each of them a beer and they sat down on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about, Deeks?" Kensi asked, but had a feeling she already knew.

"You said at one point that you were 'thinking about me in the show..." Deeks began with a huge grin, but Kensi cut him off. "Deeks, let it go. It did..." Kensi began, but Deeks just shook his head.

"Uh-uh, Princess. You were the one that told me you 'think of me in the shower', do you think of me anywhere else? While you're in bed?" Deeks asked suggestively and he didn't miss the blush that crossed Kensi's face.

"Deeks...let...it...go." Kensi repeated. "Nope. Not gonna happen, Kens. What do you really think of me?" Deeks asked the smile leaving his face and a serious look replacing it. "You want to know what I really think of you, Deeks?" Kensi asked and her breath caught as she looked into his eyes.

There was something different about them...

"Yeah, Kens, I do." Deeks said, with her on one side of the couch and him on the other.

He thought there was to much space between them and wanted to move closer to her...wanted to kiss her.

"Okay, annoying, obnoxious...sometimes I think I'm working with a five year old..." Kensi began. "Oh..." He sounded hurt, looking down at his hands. "Deeks, why do you want to know?" Kensi asked, she was ready to tell him, but she needed to make sure this wasn't one of his jokes.

"No reason. I was just curious." Deeks said with a shrug and not meeting her eyes. "Deeks...there is something you're not telling me." Kensi pushed. "Wh...no...no there's not." Deeks said his head snapping up and his eyes meeting hers again. "Come on, Deeks. Don't give me that...I kn..." Kensi was cut off when he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

At first she was surprised, but felt herself returning the kiss, after less then a minute they pulled apart.

"That...Princess. I wasn't sure I could tell you..." Deeks looked away from her again. "Deeks...look at me." Kensi said, but he couldn't.

"Deeks..." Kensi said again bringing her hand up to the side of his face and he looked at her hoping he had not made a misteak. "Well, you asked, Princess." Deeks joked with a smile. "Why did you bring this up now?" Kensi asked. "Because our 'thing', it's been building up over the last few years. It's been there from the beginning...I just didn't really think about it more until recently." Deeks told her.

"Remember, Astrid?" Kensi asked. "Yeah..." Deeks began with a nod. "She asked me if I was in love with you." This time it was Kensi's turn to look at her hands.

"What did..." Deeks began. "I didn't tell her...it just got me thinking about us...about our 'thing'." Kensi answered. "So there is a 'thing'?" Deeks asked with a smirk and Kensi looked up with a smile.

"I think there is...I think it's been there from the beginning. It just took us a while to figure out, what everyone else always knew." Kensi said.

Closing the distance this time she pressed her lips to his.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I have finally reached the end of this story and it will not be continued.**

**I am now down to working on six stories since this one has been completed. **


End file.
